


Demostraciones (Demonstrations)

by Auda_Reiss



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auda_Reiss/pseuds/Auda_Reiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TRADUCCIÓN, del fic de entanglednow. "John casi ha conseguido que el ruido de Mycroft y Sherlock riñendo le resulte inaudible."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demostraciones (Demonstrations)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/gifts).
  * A translation of [Demonstrations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/149180) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



John casi ha conseguido que el sonido de Mycroft y Sherlock riñendo le resulte inaudible. No es que sea precisamente algo nuevo para él y sabe que inmiscuirse en el diálogo no servirá de nada. Lo sabe demasiado bien. Si para cuando acaben no hay nada ardiendo, o deshaciéndose, el día de hoy podrá contarse entre los buenos. Después de todo, no parece que vayan a llegar a las manos –aunque sí que se le ocurre que, si la conversación va mal, podrían llegar a algo peor. Mucho, muchísimo peor.

Así que John mira fijamente su portátil, y finge que sus ataques a bajavoz y sus  insultos (ya han dejado de ser velados, la verdad) son ruido ambiental.

-John –Dice  Sherlock, adulador y persuasivo.

John realmente se alegra de no haber estado prestando atención.

-No voy a meterme entre vosotros dos, no podéis siquiera miraros el uno al otro durante cinco minutos sin empezar alguna redecilla y es agotador y no estoy para nada preparado para lidiar con ello. –Intenta parecer muy ocupado, con la esperanza que se olviden de él de nuevo. Porqué nadie debería meterse entre esos dos, se le machacaría en cuestión de segundos, como los átomos en un supercolisionador. Cosa que no parece divertida en absoluto. Ni siquiera un poquito. Ni siquiera tratándose de ciencia.

Pero de repente el ambiente se ha vuelto sospechosamente silencioso –y se atreve a girarse. Mycroft y Sherlock al parecer todavía siguen peleando. Cosa que es ridícula, ya que no hablan, ni siquiera se miran el uno al otro ahora. No, ahora, en cambio, lo miran a él. Frunce el ceño y se pregunta si debería preocuparse –y de golpe lo hace, deba o no.

-¿Qué? –pregunta, cuando ya no aguanta más.

-Oh –Dice Mycroft, quedamente.

Es solo una palabra, pero Sherlock vuelve su cabeza hacia él, y parece confuso un breve instante, como si Mycroft acabase de recitar del tirón la formula compleja de una fusión en frío. Pero entonces Sherlock levanta una ceja en la dirección de John, muy centrado, inquisitivo, y muy media docena más de cosas que John ni siquiera puede esperar poder entender. Sea lo que sea lo que su rostro muestre, aparentemente es incriminatorio, porqué Sherlock parpadea como si estuviese genuinamente sorprendido de haber encontrado lo que sea que ha encontrado. John apenas si tiene tiempo de preocuparse qué es lo que ha delatado tan abiertamente antes de que los ojos de Sherlock se deslicen por un instante a un lado. Luego suspira.

-Vale –Le dice a Mycroft, cosa que es verdaderamente desconcertante.

Desconcertante hasta que Mycroft levanta la mano, y sus dedos se deslizan por el contorno anguloso de la mandíbula de Sherlock, obligándole con suavidad a que se vuelva para mirarlo.

John inhala y se queda clavado en el sitio.

Mantienen una conversación corta y silenciosa –que aparentemente gana Mycroft, porqué Sherlock lentamente y reluctante, accede. Se ve en el tic rígido y apenas visible de su mandíbula. Mycroft da un paso hacia delante. Son casi igual de altos, y no hace falta más que una inclinación de cabeza, una ceja levantada, y un ruidito que no es sino una breve consideración. John apenas si ha tenido tiempo de pensar que Mycroft , de todas, todas, no va a hacer lo que él cree que va a hacer.

Pero entonces lo hace.

Y Sherlock se queda exactamente allí donde esta y deja que Mycroft le bese.

John espera algún tipo de protesta enojada. Sherlock  protesta por todo, y más aún si se trata de cualquier cosa que venga de Mycroft.  Aunque solo Mycroft consigue sacarle ese aire petulante especialmente melodramático que provoca la rivalidad entre hermanos en toda la gente. John espera rabia, alguna acusación, algo. Pero en vez de eso el beso se abre, desarrollándose con perfecta sincronización en algo que de repente ya no tiene nada de casto. Algo mucho más allá de cualquier cosa que pueda compartirse entre hermanos.

John inhala sorprendido y casi se atraganta con su propia respiración cuando el aire le baja por la garganta seca.

Oh Dios.

Su portátil abierto cae al suelo con un “crack”. Ruido que los otros dos ignoran a favor de intentar encontrar algún tipo de equilibro en un beso que ambos intentan controlar. Al parecer gana la edad, y una mano larga inclina la cabeza de Sherlock solo un poquito. El poquito necesario para que Mycroft pueda meter la lengua en la boca de Sherlock y John se siente como si le acabasen de pegar un puñetazo en el estómago. Debe saber a mil tipos distintos del sabor “incorreto”. Pero Sherlock solo gruñe y sigue adelante.

Los tejanos de John son repentinamente demasiado ajustados –y toda esperanza de llevar a cabo tarea relacionada con el trabajo ha quedado eliminada. Se avergüenza algo más que un poco de su propia reacción. Porqué no pensaba que fuese el tipo de persona que incita al incesto, pero Sherlock y Mycroft no se limitan a romper las normas; las hacen añicos y las echan al fuego. Los restos que dejan son irreconocibles. Debe ser una locura, una verdadera locura y algo muy, muy malo, y no conseguirá respirar con normalidad mientras esos dos sigan haciendo eso, sigan –mierda.

Nadie debería ser capaz de parecer un engreído mientras besa a otro, pero Mycroft lo consigue. John antes estaba bastante seguro de que nunca vería a Mycroft besando a alguien, jamás. El hecho de que ahora se esté besando con Sherlock a seis pasos de donde él esta, le ha hecho perder cualquier pensamiento racional que tuviese.

Suelta una palabrota, en voz alta y  temblorosa, y no hay esperanza alguna de que pueda enmascarar el deseo palpable –aunque sorprendido- que se detecta en su voz.

El beso ha dejado de ser limpio, y la boca de Sherlock brilla húmeda, sin cerrarse nunca por mucho tiempo. Sigue sin resistirse, aunque sus manos se posan sueltas en los costados de Mycroft, con los dedos moviéndose rápidamente como si no supiesen que se supone deberían hacer.

John puede oír su propia respiración, acelerada y acalorada.

Sinceramente no sabe hasta que punto todo esto no es más que teatro y hasta que punto es genuino. Entre ellos dos hay suficiente animosidad como para asperonar –lo que sea que es esto. Pero John nuevamente se avergüenza vagamente de solo pensarlo. La alternativa es que todo esto sea dedicado solo para él, que básicamente estén haciendo esto para su propio provecho –que de algún modo sepan algo que de ninguna manera él admitiría jamás. No sabe si esta segunda opción es mejor o peor que la primera. Es… demasiado, le viene grande. Ya es demasiado verlo, porqué no debería, así que muchísimo menos pensar cualquier otra cosa –si es que se disponen a hacer algo más; su cerebro le dice que si se acerca a ellos perderá toda capacidad de pensar racionalmente.

Y justo entonces, se separan, de mutuo acuerdo, limpiamente. Sherlock sigue con una ceja levantada, como si estuviese evaluando mentalmente qué tal lo ha hecho su hermano y eso ya colma el vaso de John.

Consigue ponerse en pie, sintiéndose como una especie de observador raruno de alguna ciencia igualmente raruna.

-Me voy arriba –consigue soltar a pesar de su pulso acelerado. Cree que aún tiene suficiente sangre en las piernas para hacerlas funcionar. No es un genio pero está bastante seguro que ambos van a seguirlo.


End file.
